


You’re Ready

by penalie (penovie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, inspired by soulmate tiktoks, shy harry is my fave and an actual wholesome sev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penovie/pseuds/penalie
Summary: “Eniad peeks into your soul and gives you an experience based on your deepest longing.”(super inspired by soulmate tiktoks)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	You’re Ready

It was not a secret to anyone who knew him well that he’s in love with _someone_. Hermione giggled every time; Ron snickered with a hand covering his mouth; Draco, the prat, would have this smug expression; Minerva, the traitor, had this twinkling in her eyes and it was perhaps the worst reaction out of everyone because they all know what the twinkling meant.

The thing was that Harry didn’t mean to _be in love_. He wasn’t a pleasant man, not at all. His temper was still as bad as forever and wit sharp as ever. However, a small moment they shared in St. Mungo’s hospital was something he never told a soul and kept closely for himself.

The sunlight washed over the ward that day. It made his features a bit healthier than usual. Harry hadn’t wanted to hold out such high hope. So he pulled out a chair, next to the bed this courageous man slept on for weeks and started knitting. A simple scarf, he had thought that time. As he knitted, his eyes kept darting to his comatose form, somehow hoping that his breath would stutter in a sign of wakefulness.

As if the universe heard him, a twitch of a finger took Harry’s attention. Knitting tools on the floor, he was instantly at his bedside, breath held as Harry’s eyes danced around his expression. Harry’s patience was awarded with a blurry look from him and a question,

“Harry, we won?”

(Harry wouldn’t lie, that made his heart stopped for a while.)

“Yes,” he had answered, breathless. “We won.”

The newly wakened figure sighed in relief, features softening while his hand reached out to grab Harry’s. He could feel the man relaxing slowly but his grip was strong on Harry’s hand. So Harry called the healers and waited outside to send the news to his friends. They were all very elated.

Oh, but Harry, who was burdened with this new information of uncontrollable heart stutterings, had to hold his tongue when this man had smiled at him and whispered,

“I’m glad.”

So yes, clearly, all of this wasn’t Harry’s fault. How was he supposed to know that that man could smile like that? Or how lovely his eyes were when they twinkle in excitement as he explained Potions and engrossed in a debate with Draco and Hermione? Or how his laughter sounded like a warm fire when Ron explained why he needed a healing potion? Or how he stood in defence of Harry when people start to overwhelm Harry’s mind? Or how after a long, difficult day there was always a warm hot chocolate waiting for him at his desk?

How was he supposed to know that Severus Snape seemed to notice Harry’s wellbeing and comfort more than anyone else?

That was really unfair.

————

_“Though, to be fair, you were the one who started noticing those things first,” Ron remarked over his tea._

_Hermione was quiet before she nodded, “Ron’s right. I mean, none of us who’s close with Severus noticed those things you listed, Harry.”_

_(Harry had looked down with red high on his cheeks and ears, but took the win when Draco stopped laughing as Harry glared at him.)_

————

The group of friends finally had the chance to visit Hogsmeade together. Hermione had brought it up because she was fed up during the end of the term doing nothing. Draco had agreed to it since he needed to do some shopping. Ron tagged along so Harry came in tow.

Four of them jumped from shop to shop. Harry was silently happy that they had the chance to have fun together. Seeing Ron banter with Draco about clothing materials at Gladrags, Hermione pranking the hell out of Ron in Zonko’s, Draco accidentally yawning at Hermione’s long nerdery in Scrivenshaft’s, Harry realised that he’s _home_ and it melted his chest a little bit.

“Hey, look at that.”

Draco’s calm but loud voice turned the group to a small stand across Scrivenshaft’s. The lady who managed it seemed to notice their interest thanks to Draco’s voice and smiled at them. (Harry noticed that Draco was a tad bit enthusiastic while approaching the stand and nudged Hermione with an arched eyebrow. Hermione just giggled and nodded.)

“Hello, friends,” the lady greeted warmly. “How may assist you?”

“What are you selling?” Hermione asked curiously. “I noticed some items but I’m not quite sure?”

The lady chuckled, “It’s alright, my dear. My little shop here sells experience.”

She leaned downwards to take out something like a scroll. When she opened it to reveal an assortment of wands, Ron breathed out a small wow and Hermione’s jaw fell down. Harry himself was quite taken by her prompt and found himself curious of the shop and this mysterious lady.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “Silly me, friends! I need to introduce myself. My name is Isabella and welcome to Eniad.”

Isabella took a wand that looked like a child’s toy with a star on the tip. She waved it and the star began to glow. Harry found it hilarious that he was extremely awed and found his friends felt the same, judging by how their eyes seemed to light up more.

“Eniad peeks into your soul and gives you an adventure based on your deepest longing,” she explained. “These wands choose their wizards and witches. So if you choose to follow the adventure, there’s a space behind me for you to do so. I can cast a privacy charm for you but it will alert me if the experience brings you disturbance.”

She waved the wand again and the glow faded from the star, “So who wants to begin first?”

The wind blew louder than Harry expected.

“I can start,” Draco broke the silence. “It _is_ harmless, right?”

“Correct you are, Mr. Malfoy!” she beamed. “I must say, it is very charming of you to step up first.”

Draco cheeks coloured, “I’m just curious.”

Hermione elbowed Ron before he opened his mouth. Draco turned to them slightly with a glare and they found it hard not to giggle at the blatant display of embarrassment.

“Well, Mr. Malfoy,” she picked up a marble wand encrusted with multicoloured gems. “It seems that this wand chose you. You may begin by reaching your magic out to the wand for consent and see if you want to go through with it.”

“Wow, she’s very professional,” Hermione whispered to Harry.

“I’m curious to see where this goes,” Ron whispered to Hermione.

“We can just huddle like a normal group of friends, you know,” Harry whispered to both of them.

“Well, yes, but we’ll look sus to her!” Hermione whispered harshly.

“Geez, calm down, ‘Mione. We already look weird by doing this anyway,” Harry chuckled.

Ron muffled his giggle and turned his attention to Draco.

The blond’s eyebrows knitted in hard thought, bitten lips turning downward as he looked to the shop keeper. She replied with a gentle gaze.

“You have a choice now, Mr. Malfoy. I think it’s time for you to keep it,” she said gently.

Draco breathed out, “I’ll take it.”

Isabella stood up and motioned Draco to follow her to the back of her stand. Once she exited, she waved to them and motioned for someone to come forward. Ron took the gap and followed her. Harry and Hermione saw Ron nodding along to Isabella’s silent whispers. She smiled with pride beaming from her face and sat back down on her chair.

“Well! It’s off to a great start, friends,” she remarked with glee. “Who wants to follow along?”

Harry’s eyes twinkled and he moved forward, “I’ll try it. It seems harmless.”

Isabella squeaked with glee. Her hands folding together in joy and she motioned Harry to move closer to the front. Her eyes scanned her row of wands and picked up a twisted wooden wand with a swirling pattern at the tip. She waved it and its pattern began glowing green and moving. Harry’s eyes twinkled.

“You’re way too excitable for this, Mr. Potter,” she giggled. “However, this wand recognises strength so here you are.”

“We didn’t introduce ourselves,” Harry remarked when he held the wand in his hands.

Warmth spread through his veins. His magic welcomed the presence of the wand, moulding slowly to its presence. His lips quirked up, realising that the magical presence was harmless and pure in its core. How curious, he thought as he regarded this shop keeper as if she was a long lost friend.

“You don’t have to, Mr. Potter,” she smiled. “I read the Daily Prophet, you know. I’m not that sheltered.”

Hermione laughed from behind him. Harry snorted and fully welcomed the wand’s presence to his core.

He couldn’t make out what Isabella was saying, and followed her nonetheless. Hermione was right behind them as Isabella lips moved but he couldn’t hear anything. When he came by, he was sitting down in a white space, Isabella and Hermione gone. However, two figures sat next to each of his sides. He took a large breath and with watering eyes he rasped out,

“Mum. Dad.”

They smiled. James Potter reached out to his son and kissed his hair. Lily Potter laughed as she gently wiped the tears from her son’s face.

“My son turned out to be so handsome,” she teased. “Must be my good genes.”

James snorted, “I did the work too, you know.”

“Oh god, I do _not_ need to hear that,” Harry croaked amusedly. “It’s good to see you both.”

“We wouldn’t deny the opportunity to see you, Harry,” James pulled him into a hug. Lily jumped in and giggled in agreement.

“And what is this I heard about a soulmate?” Lily asked.

“Ah, young love,” James remarked.

Harry blushed, “I-I’m not really sure what you’re talking about?”

Lily bore her gaze on him. James laughed, “You’re scaring him, love.”

“James, he didn’t even know. He’s _hopeless_ —“

“Hey!”

“You’ve already met your soulmate, haven’t you?” Lily asked. “Didn’t even bother to share.”

James laughed at Harry’s bewildered, helpless expression. He motioned Harry to follow his gaze to a big glowing projection. Harry jumped a bit at the display.

**_Dear Harry Potter,_ **

**_We have found your soulmate._ **

**_Would you like to proceed?_ **

**_(Touch to proceed)_ **

_‘Oh god, what the hell is happening right now’_ , Harry thought as he touched the projection cautiously, hoping that no crazy person would appear out of nowhere to destroy the Wizarding World or suck his soul again.

The projection burst into little sparks and images began filtering through.

————

_A familiar figure approached him and gave him a chaste kiss before moving back and leaving with a smile. Harry’s hand waved at his departure._

_Now Harry was reading a book and a pair of arms snaked around his waist. There’s a weight of black hair on his shoulder and he turned to kiss it. The figure looked up and kissed him on the lips._

_In another frame Harry was gesturing angrily and the other figure was calmly standing a few meters away from him. When Harry stopped yelling, the figure approached him and held his face gently. His expression filled with guilt and regret. Harry punched him in the chest and the other figure smiled. The figure pulled him into an embrace._

_This one was of Harry waking up slowly, glasses askew and saw the figure sleeping beneath him. His arms hanging off the sofa and two books were on the floor. Harry realised his other arm was holding him. With a smile Harry snuggled on the warm, assuring chest._

_This time Harry was the one walking away, waving reluctantly. The figure stood silently and Harry’s hand went down. However, a mere second later, this figure was pulling him into a tight embrace. After a long kiss, they parted from each other. The figure didn’t move from the spot for a long time._

_Another moment was under a snowy tree. They were throwing snowballs at each other. Harry jumped at the figure but he caught Harry instead of falling down. Harry’s mouth was wide, probably yelling something. This figure pressed his cheeks to Harry’s own so Harry took off his gloves and pulled away his face. The figure turned to kiss Harry’s palm._

_The hallways were empty. However, the atmosphere was heavy. The figure sighed in defeat and walked away from Harry, expression hurt. Harry didn’t move._

_This frame was filled with colours. Happy expressions and bright confetti. Minerva was waiting at the end of the long aisle. Draco stood next to the tall figure, this time dressed in green and silver instead of his usual black. Hermione stood a bit far from Minerva, reserving a space for him. When Harry reached the end of the aisle, this figure’s expression was soft and black eyes shining. He took Harry’s hand and kissed his ring finger. Harry felt his lips turning to a smile._

————

When he blinked, his glasses were fogged.

Harry took a large stuttering breath and swallowed what felt like smooth bludger. A choked raspy breath slipped from his lips. He closed his eyes and clutched the wand tighter, hoping it would silenced his blossoming sobs. His chest felt tight. It felt like a pair of hands was crushing his heart until he couldn’t breathe.

Once he felt his breathing evened, he stood up and turned around. Hermione, Ron, and Draco were there. He walked slowly towards them and felt warmth enclosed him.

_‘Just missing one more person’_ , he thought with heavy grief and silently sobbed.

————

The next week they were all huddling in Harry’s living room, staring silently into the fireplace. Harry and Draco were lounging on the sofa in the middle of the room, Hermione sitting on the lone living chair with a cuppa. Ron walked out of the kitchen with a fresh cuppa and spotted the untouched cups on the coffee table. 

Hermione glanced worriedly at Harry and Draco. Ron picked up his tea cup and waved it at Hermione. She glared and motioned with her eyes between Harry and Draco. Ron hung his head down and quietly sighed in defeat.

“So,” the redhead broke the silence. “Are we ever going to talk about last week or any of our week...?”

“Never pegged you the type for girl-talk, Weasley,” Draco replied flatly.

“This is not a girl-talk and you know it, you skunk,” Ron stepped behind the blond and poked him in the nape.

Draco scowled with a faint flush on his cheeks, interestingly noted by Hermione. Harry kept his gaze by the fireplace, but his lips gave a little quirk. If he’s honest, this week had been a complete disaster yet not a horrid one. Severus definitely noticed, judging by how frequent the hot chocolate kept appearing by Harry’s desk during the week.

(He had to admit that was the only highlight of his week.)

Shortly after that day, Draco was also mysteriously silent and avoided Ron like he’s spreading the plague. Harry and Hermione definitely noticed it and would be happy to wait out for Draco to say something. Harry, on the other hand, looked absolutely wrecked and locked himself in his quarters with his floo closed. Ron left him a basket of tea and some chocolates, courtesy of Hermione most likely.

Minerva had reached out to him with worry, seeing how pants he was at functioning like an adult that week. Dropping more than just books and, or papers. Thankfully, it was still the term break and he didn’t really have to focus much except his halfway done teaching plan. Harry aptly lied about his teaching plans and avoided Minerva the best he could.

(Now that he had thought about it, Severus was mysteriously absent as well.)

“Mate, please,” Ron pleaded while sandwiching himself between his two friends on the sofa. “Me and ‘Mione were so worried about you two. You know that this week I’ve been called out so many times for accidentally signing my paperwork with either Harry’s or Draco’s names!”

Draco gave a snort. Hermione smiled.

“If we keep this up for another week and you do the same thing, will you get fired?” Harry quipped.

“Yes,” Ron sighed in defeat. “So please tell us what’s bothering you two. You wouldn’t want a homeless man crashing your quarters every day, would you?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You’re not gonna be homeless, Ronald. Just pathetic.”

“And besides, I won’t let you crash in mine, Ron. You can crash at Malfoy’s,” Harry gestured with his head.

“My wards will be in place, so good luck, you weasel,” Draco replied.

Ron groaned, “Can we please focus here? I’m not going to be homeless, I’m just going to die from not knowing what’s bothering you two if that helps.”

“Very,” Draco replied, too quickly. “Die.”

Ron scrunched his face and shoved Draco’s shoulder.

“I saw my parents,” Harry started. “And I think that lady was Dumbledore.”

Draco leaned on Ron’s shoulder, pushing him to sandwich Harry. Hermione leaned forward. Harry chuckled.

He told them about his conversation with Isabella and what he saw in his... vision? Projection? Not sure what to call those. He began thinking about his parents a lot and visited Grimmauld Place’s library to find something more about his family. Harry also thought about Severus a lot more than he had expected. The projection he saw was... conflicting.

It caused him bereavement and elation. It caused him thirst and fulfilment. It caused him emptiness and satisfaction. It caused him to question a lot of things and what hope he could hold out for this actions. It caused him to wonder of his soulmate and the design of it, had it been a choice or something spelled out for him again.

“But you do love him, don’t you?” Draco cut his thoughts.

Harry flushed to his ears and turned away. Draco cackled, “That’s an adorable response, Potter. However cute that was, I really do need an answer, though.”

Ron slapped his leg and Draco raised his eyebrow.

Harry muttered something.

“Harry, honestly, we can see your crush even with a straw from the front of the Great Hall, so just speak up,” Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently.

“I may want to grow old with him,” Harry spoke slowly. “It doesn’t have to be luxurious. I can see myself spending my days forever with... um, Severus. It’s easy with him.”

“Well if it is, then doesn’t it mean it’s also easy to say how you feel about him, mate?” Ron replied.

“Let’s be honest here,” Harry laughed weakly. “The lack of admitting is a cowardly one on my part.”

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione replied gently.

“Oh, no, it’s Harry in B-flat, you’re disappointed in me,” Harry quipped. Draco and Ron started laughing. Hermione’s empty gaze caused the three men to groan.

“How are you even a Muggle, ‘Mione? You don’t even know the reference!” Draco exclaimed.

Then the banter started again. 

————

“Professor Potter.”

The voice straightened Harry’s back and tightened his hold on his quill. His green eyes landed on the amused figure at the entrance of his quarters. He let out a heavy breath and massaged his forehead.

“ _How_ is it that you’re still able to do that?”

“Perhaps a gift of mine,” Severus Snape answered smugly. “I wanted to ask for a... favour.”

Green eyes twinkled and it made Severus smile in reply. (Harry didn’t really want to read too much into that. Curse his hopeless romantic soul.)

“How can I help then?” Harry placed his quill back into the inkwell.

“It’s Narcissa,” Severus replied gravely.

Ah. No wonder Draco had been missing these past few days. “Is this the Malfoy’s Annual Party matter?”

“I’m afraid so,” the taller figure sighed. “Apparently when Draco was unable to meet me last week it was by the urgent request by his mother.”

Harry scrunched his face. “Another arranged marriage?”

Severus shook his head and motioned Harry to follow, “I haven’t heard much gossip lately.”

When Harry didn’t reply and gave him a slack jaw, Severus frowned, “As headmaster apparently Albus passed down his meddling knowledge to me.”

“I assume Minerva inherited it immediately,” Harry replied, standing up to follow Severus.

Severus snorted and their conversation flowed from there. They began arranging plans to meet for the Malfoy’s Annual Party and Harry began suggesting dress codes to match (Harry missed the way Severus’ eyes widened at the suggestion but followed along nonetheless). Severus mentioned about what the previous party looked like and what to expect this year from his deductions. Then their conversation ebbed away to Hogwarts and its professors.

Harry had only realised that they’d reached the Headmaster’s office when a familiar mug popped out of nowhere with a steaming hot chocolate. He took it and muttered a small gratitude (and tried so hard not to blush at Severus little smile. Ah, he really needed to keep it together!). Their conversation moved away again to their weeks and work and friends. (And by “friends”, it’s usually only Draco and Minerva.)

Harry didn’t mention Eniad or Isabella. He’s content enough to have these moments with Severus. Perhaps wanting something more, but no less of these peaceful days. Harry Potter is no coward, but he knew how to cherish precious things.

(However, as a third party, this author had to interject that Severus Snape also knew how to cherish precious things. Sadly, he was not great at letting the other party know about his emotions or feelings.)

————

When Harry apparated to the front gates, Severus was already there. Discarding his normal teaching robes, Severus wore a formal black frock coat, his long hair tied back neatly emphasising his profile even more, shiny black boots showing off his fit legs, and his arms—

“Harry?”

“Yes!” Harry sputtered, feeling warmth rushed to his face. Dear Merlin, please just take him away now.

Severus arched his brow and offered his arms again, “Shall we?”

Inwardly berating himself to keep it together, he took Severus’ arm and walked in together to the main hall. Once they had arrived, Draco was the first to greet them, expression beaming with pride.

Draco introduced them to several of his acquaintances and Harry was caught off guard to be introduced as a friend of Ron’s instead of his colleague at Hogwarts. That was a bit of an odd detail to throw in.

“Hey,” Harry cornered the blond when the last of his acquaintances trickled away. “Why is my title as Ron’s best friend more important than my job?”

“You like Professor Potter better?” Draco smirked. “Congratulations, by the way. When can I expect a wedding or bonding ceremony invitation?”

“Wh-what,” Harry coughed on his drink. “Stop changing the topic! You never introduced me as ‘Ron Weasley’s friend’! What the hell was that?! And there’s _no_ invitation being sent out.”

“But a congratulations is accepted?” Draco wiggled his brows and smirked into his glass. “Also, there’s nothing bad being Ron’s friend.”

Harry flushed, “No congratulations. He just invited me here to help check on you, you know.”

Draco’s smirk widened, “Yes, but it _is_ a horrible excuse for you two to somehow wear matching clothes now, isn’t it?”

When Harry continued to down his glass, Draco flagged an elf to leave a tray of firewhiskey nearby. 

“Now, we’re not going to drown that denial away. I’m just going to give you a hand so you’d stop doing... whatever this thing is,” Draco took his empty glass.

“Please hand me another drink. I just want to die,” Harry moaned.

“And give the Daily Prophet a headline? At least make them work for it, mate,” a familiar voice quipped.

Harry squinted his eyes, suspicious, “What are you doing _here_ , Ron?”

“I got an invite, mate,” Ron’s smile morphed into a teasing smirk. “Now _you_ , on the other hand, are here with _someone_ , I hear.”

Draco raised his hand to stop Ron, “We’re staging intervention. This is just unbearably stupid, honestly.”

Ron raised a brow. Draco deadpanned, “They’re somehow wearing matching clothes.”

Ron took seven glasses of firewhiskey, “Two for you, two for me, and three for Harry. Cheers to intervention, mate!”

————

When Harry managed to spot Severus again, he was leaning near the high windows. His gaze was focused on Malfoy’s private gardens so Harry was rewarded with his aristocratic profile. His posture was straight, exuding solemnity but strong like a powerful, ancient oak tree. It brought forth a memory of when he had been too afraid to talk to the Headmaster who looked like this, bathed in the silence of moonlight but more reclusive. He chuckled when he recalled how that conversation had went the first time. They had ended up yelling at each other.

So Harry approached him. The solemn figure who had suddenly became a constant presence in his life and somehow knew Harry better than he had expected. This figure who took the time to befriend Harry’s closest and in turn, opened up his own world to Harry. This figure whose honourable, kind, and straightforwardness kept Harry on his toes. They had a long history and their relationship wasn’t always the greatest. It was difficult, the first few months. It took time to be able to understand one another. It took effort to be there for each other even when one of them was being extra difficult to deal with. Harry didn’t find equal standing with this man, he found someone who he could share his being. 

As certain as the sun’s existence, as certain as the way the moon reflected the sun’s brightness, as certain as the life that bloomed from the depth of earth, as certain as powerful waters roared in its strength, as certain as the sky loomed in its majesty, Harry Potter was in love with Severus Snape.

And he wanted to spend forever with Severus.

He touched Severus’ forearm and was given an arched brow. Harry smiled nonetheless and leaned his forehead onto his arm.

They stayed so for a while.

————

Severus excused them for the rest of the night. Harry could see Draco’s frustration of not being able to execute his intervention and was inwardly grateful for it. He wasn’t ready for whatever Draco was planning that night.

When they had reached Harry’s quarters, he removed his hand from Severus’ arm. He was about to bid the man goodnight when a swift movement paused his thoughts.

Harry could feel Severus’ breath on his unruly hair. A scent of sandalwood overwhelmed his nose. Cold fingers swept his fringe and a gentle pressure of warmth landed on his forehead. Harry closed his eyes, wanting to treasure this moment a while longer.

“Good night, Harry.”

When he opened his eyes, the empty hallway looked dull. He slept with a tight chest and a longing warmth on his forehead.

(On the other side of the castle, Severus slept with cold arms and a dull ache on the left side of his chest.)

————

A chorus of deep groans echoed through Harry’s living room.

“I quit as your friend, Potter. Here’s the letter of my resignation,” Draco slid him a coaster.

“I’ll write you a real one, Draco. Do you want one too, ‘Mione?” Ron asked, moving Draco’s arm away.

“I need 5 copies, please. One for each of us, then another I’ll owl to Minerva and Poppy,” Hermione sighed and took a seat on her favourite chair.

“Why’s Poppy on the list?” Harry asked.

“She’s Severus love counsellor,” Hermione smirked and sipped her cuppa.

Harry coughed. Ron and Draco ignored it and sipped their own cuppa.

“Alright, so let’s rename this weekly catch up we have to ‘Operation G.A.S’, shall we?” Draco raised his cup.

Hermione gave the blond a judgemental look.

“Get ‘Arry Severus,” he answered like he had just solved the universe.

“Eh, good enough, cheers!” Ron agreed and Hermione clinked her cup to Draco’s and Ron’s.

“I have the most horrifying friends,” Harry moaned.

“After that name? I’m so hurt,” Draco sipped his cuppa.

“Alright, but seriously, I love listening to adorable moments and all, but can one of you _please_ just confess already?!” Hermione sighed. “I don’t want to receive the invitation the day I enter my grave.”

Ron scrunched his face, “Too dark, Hermione.”

The ginger lady waved her hand, “Honestly. I don’t see any more excuses as to why the both of you are not sitting by the fire right about now.”

“Then Draco and I won’t be sitting here? Harry will have to find a new sofa,” Ron quipped. Draco smacked the ginger’s arm. “Ow!”

“Yeah, shut up, Ron,” Harry snickered.

After another hour passed, the trio visitors left. Harry waved Ron and Draco goodbye and lingered a bit while watching the two walked away, comfortable with each other. He wondered if there was something that Draco didn’t tell him yet.

“Professor Potter.”

His back straightened and arms immediately went rigid on his sides. With a glare, he turned around to face Severus covering half of his face with his hand.

“That’s not funny,” the green eyed man huffed. “How can I help you, Headmaster?”

Severus motioned Harry to his quarters.

“Your living room is warm,” Severus remarked.

Harry shrugged, “I charmed it for certain visitors. You prefer warm, crispy temperature because the temperature in your potions lab is somehow what normal humans couldn’t handle because ingredients.”

Severus smiled. Harry tried to ignore the warmth on his cheeks.

“I came to apologise.”

Harry sighed, “No, Severus. I should be the one apologising. I should’ve cornered Draco a bit longer to ask—“

Severus scowled. Harry snapped his mouth shut.

“Not about that,” Severus sat facing the fireplace, leaving Harry to sit on the other end of the sofa. “It has been... kindly informed to me that I was acting like a fool recently.”

Harry kept his eyes to the burning fire.

“I wasn’t able to sleep well last night. Partly because of my stiff back,” Harry snorted. “However, mostly because I didn’t take the chance to say what I wanted.

“Harry Potter, I think it’ll be lovely if you want to change your name to Harry Snape-Potter.”

Harry blinked. What.

“D...Did you just proposed to me?” He sputtered.

“I believe in clarity and straightforwardness.”

“You don’t even know if I’m gay!”

“I’m a blind man if I don’t know,” Severus sighed.

“We’re colleagues!”

“Yes, but also adults. We can do the traditional wizard bonding tradition since it won’t look like favouritism. I believe Draco and Ms Granger are expecting an invitation?”

“Were you _eavesdropping_?”

“No,” Severus drawled. “However, your so-called friends need to learn better silencing charm when they gossip about you and me. I might need to find better friends as well.”

Harry leapt out and pointed a finger, “You can’t just come in here and propose like that! What is wrong with you?”

Severus gave a long, deep sigh, “I’m _exhausted_ , Harry. I’m exhausted of this _long, dawdling_ dance that we do. I want to spend my days _with you_ until our children get married and have grandchildren. I want to spend my readings _with you_. I want to kiss your forehead every night and wake up _with you_.”

Severus stood up, looming over Harry, “Apologies will not be necessary if you choose to reject me. However, if you’re interested, I’ll be in my private quarters. I’ll see you at dinner.”

With a chaste kiss on Harry’s flushed cheeks, Severus left his living room.

————

_What the hell just happened._

Was that a polyjuiced Severus? Had Harry died without realising? Oh no, was that another nightmare?! Harry pinched his cheek. Still painful.

Alright, so the cheek kiss was real. Harry flushed brighter. What. The. Hell.

With a large intake of breath, Harry yelled into his hands. And with a mind made-up, steeled with certainty, the green eyed man ran to the Headmaster’s office.

————

“And that’s how we got together.”

“Gosh, Grandpa Sev, are you sure you’re not a Gryffindor?”

“Jamie, remember that Christmas when he dressed in red and gold?”

“......You’re absolutely right, I’m so sorry I asked, Gem.”

“So did you kiss, Unca Harry?”

“You can’t ask that, Eddie! You’re too young!”

“But you and Vivi kiss lots, Claire.”

“Alright, I think it’s already curfew time, everyone! Off to bed you go. Jamie, grab Eddie and help him brush his teeth. Gem, grab the little ones and settle them to bed. Me and Grandpa Sev will come up soon.”

“What, are you gonna kiss first?” Gem made smooching noises.

“Yes, now go away.”

“Ew, gross!” chorused Jamie and Gem while ushering their little siblings.

Once the noises died down, Severus pulled Harry close and hungrily pressed a kiss on his lips. The motion caused Harry to burst a big breath onto Severus cheek and muffled a giggle. They parted reluctantly and Severus growled in annoyance.

“You big baby, we kiss all the time,” Harry chuckled.

“Yes, but this time we get to give the grandchildren nightmares,” Severus pulled Harry closer by the waist. “We pass down the scourgify eyes tradition.”

“You wicked, wicked grandfather,” Harry cupped his face.

“I’ll show you what this ‘wicked grandfather’ can do, you imp,” Severus dove in.

When Harry’s moans became too loud, a shriek echoed from the entrance of their living room and a yell,

“JAMIE!!! PLEASE SCOURGIFY ME!!!” followed with a muffled groan.

————

_[“Aren’t you gonna ask what happened?” Harry gave back the twisted wand._

_“The Sylvan Forest keeps your secret, Mr. Potter,” Isabella replied kindly. “I’m in no position to enquire any of it.”_

_“You told me it created an adventure based on our deepest longings,” Harry inquired. “Did you know from the beginning?”_

_Isabella regarded him carefully before smiling and answered, “Mr. Potter, I can’t deny something that is not there. My magic is not one of malicious intent nor dark. I’m only a mere healer back in my home. The only reason I’m here is only known by the magic that leads me here.”_

_“That’s not helpful,” Harry replied, lips downward and sullen._

_“I found that not all magic are helpful. If that helps,” she smiled sheepishly. “The magic I wield is one of healing and repair, I can do no more than that. Perhaps the old powers led me here to you and your friends, Mr. Potter.”_

_Harry raised his eyebrows, “So none of these wands are yours?”_

_“No, none of them. This is my wand, though,” Isabella took out a white wand, smooth like glass. “I kept having vision of Hogsmeade and Scrivenshaft’s so I obeyed the call to come. Nothing more, nothing less.”_

_Harry’s mind was numb. However, he didn’t dismiss the warm, melting goo in his chest that kept whispering an old friend with twinkling half-moon glasses. So he laughed and nodded in understanding._

_“Perhaps that old powers could give me a warning next time, Ms. Phillips. That’d be nice,” he remarked. “Thank you for showing us Eniad. Lovely business you have here.”_

_Isabella laughed, “Until next time, Harry. It was lovely seeing an old friend.”]_

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed this soulmate tiktok inspired fic!


End file.
